mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Whomp's Fortress
Whomp's Fortress is the second level in Super Mario 64. Its door requires 1 Power Star to open. This level consists of a floating tower and its garden-like grounds, housing many different kinds of enemies, including Goombas, Whomps and Piranha Plants. Hoot the Owl is also found here, in the tree at Mario's starting spot in all but the first star. This place is also in Throwback Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2 Star 1: Chip Off Whomp's Block The aim here is to defeat Whomp King at the top of the tower. The route up the tower starts up the grey ramp ahead, continuing around the left, past the Piranha plants and rotating platform there. Further round, past the Whomps, an elevator allows access to the top. Alternatively, it is possible to jump up the wall next to the first Piranha Plant by performing a triple jump up it then a jump and dive from near the top. To defeat the boss, Mario must lure him into falling onto the ground, then Ground Pound on his back. Star 2: To the Top of the Fortress After defeating King Whomp, traveling back up to the top of the fortress reveals that there is now another section to the tower, leading higher, along with a cannon and associated Bullet Bills. The player must use the platforms around the column in the centre to reach the star at the very top. Star 3: Shoot Into the Wild Blue For the third star of the fortress, Mario needs to find a pink Bob-Omb. Once he does, he climbs into the cannon, and launches himself towards the platform in the sky. Flagpoles and walls are in the way, so he should have no problem finding something to bump into, stopping his journey. Star 4: Red Coins on the Floating Isle Once more Mario is faced with having to find Red Coins scattred across the course. Walking should do the trick even here, or at least most of the trick. 2 coins are up in the air, which forces Mario to come up with another idea to get to them. Star 5: Fall Onto the Caged Island Owls are kind animals. At least in Marios universe. Find one in the tree near the start of the course, and have a chat with him. Grab his talons, and he'll soar Mario up in the sky, following Marios controls, and Mario can drop safely into the cage where the fourth star is. Star 6: Blast Away the Wall To get the fifth star of Whomp's Fortress, Mario needs to get to his friendly Pink Bob-omb again, climb in to the cannon and blast a piece of the wall away. Once that is done, Mario climbs the stairs past the sleeping Piranha Plant again, and slides down to get the star. Star 7: Switch Star of the Fortress (DS) 100 Coins As in all levels of the game, Mario can get a bonus-star by collecting 100 coins in one attempt. There are a total of 141 coins to be collected in this level, so that shouldn't be a problem. It is possible to collect 100 coins on any stage of the level, except if the first star is collected. Mario will not be able to get to the higher parts of the level during that course. 1-Up Mushroom There are 5 1-Up Mushroom s to be found on this level: *On the rotating platform. *Inside a breakable wall on the tower. *At the top of the pole one appears. *The butterflies at the start of the level. *On top of the tower, in the middle. Category:Super Mario 64 levels Category:Locations